1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting onto a body frame of a vehicle an axle case which houses therein axles and a transmission for changing the speed of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a conventional running vehicle, the axle case which houses therein the axles and the transmission for changing the vehicle's speed is provided at both sides of an axle housing portion with a mount boss so as to be directly mounted therethrough to case mounting portions provided on the body frame. However, when the axle case is directly mounted thereto, vibrations caused by the transmission are directly transmitted to the body frame and also to an operator riding on the vehicle, resulting in that the operator feels uncomfortable or uneasy when driving the vehicle.